familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
March 5
This article is about the day. For the 1994 novel, see The Fifth of March. Events *363 - Roman Emperor Julian moves from Antioch with an army of 90,000 to attack the Sassanid Empire, in a campaign which would bring about his own death. *1046 - Naser Khosrow begins the seven-year Middle Eastern journey which he will later describe in his book Safarnama. *1496 - England King Henry VII issues letters patent to John Cabot and his sons, authorizing them to explore unknown lands. *1689 - Daniel Finch, 2nd Earl of Nottingham is named Secretary of State for the Northern Department. *1766 - Antonio de Ulloa, the first Spanish governor of Louisiana, arrives in New Orleans. *1770 - Boston Massacre: Five Americans, including a black man named Crispus Attucks, and a boy are killed by British troops in an event that would contribute to the outbreak of the American Revolutionary War five years later. *1784 - Thomas Townshend, 1st Viscount Sydney is named President of the Board of Trade. *1793 - French troops are defeated by Austrian forces and Liège is recaptured. *1824 - First Burmese War: The British officially declare war on Burma. *1836 - Samuel Colt makes the first production-model revolver, the .34-caliber. *1842 - Over 500 Mexican troops led by Rafael Vasquez invade Texas, briefly occupy San Antonio and then head back to the Rio Grande. *1848 - Louis Antoine Garnier-Pages is named French minister of Finance. *1850 - The Britannia Bridge across the Menai Strait between the Isle of Anglesey and the mainland of Wales is opened. *1860 - Parma, Tuscany, Modena and Romagna vote in referendums to join the Kingdom of Sardinia. *1861 - The "Stars and Bars" is adopted as the flag of the Confederate States of America. *1868 - A court of impeachment is organized in the United States Senate to hear charges against President Andrew Johnson. * 1868 - Mefistofele, an opera by Arrigo Boito premieres at La Scala. *1872 - George Westinghouse patents the air brake. *1894 - Archibald Philip Primrose, 5th Earl of Rosebery becomes First Lord of the Treasury. *1904 - Nikola Tesla, in Electrical World and Engineer, describes the process of the ball lightning formation. *1905 - Russian troops begin to retreat from Mukden, Manchuria after losing 100,000 troops in three days. *1907 - The second Duma opens in St. Petersburg, Russia and 40,000 demonstrators have to be dispersed by Russian troops. *1912 - Italian forces are the first to use airships for military purposes, using them for reconnaissance behind Turkish lines. *1915 - World War I: The LZ 33, a zeppelin, is damaged by enemy fire and stranded south of Ostend. *1933 - Great Depression: President Franklin D. Roosevelt declares a "bank holiday", closing all U.S. banks and freezing all financial transactions. * 1933 - In Germany, the Nazis win 44 percent of the vote in parliamentary elections. *1936 - First flight of the Supermarine Spitfire fighter aircraft. *1940 - Members of Soviet politburo sign an order for the execution of 25,700 Polish intelligentsia, including 14,700 Polish POWs, known also as the Katyn massacre. *1943 - First flight of Gloster Meteor jet aircraft in the United Kingdom. *1945 - World War II: The "Battle of the Ruhr" begins. *1946 - Winston Churchill uses the phrase "Iron Curtain" in his speech at Westminster College, Missouri. * 1946 - Hungarian Communists and Social Democrats co-found the Left Bloc. *1949 - The Jharkhand Party is founded in India. *1958 - The Guangxi Zhuang Autonomous Region is established. * 1958 - Explorer 2 spacecraft launches and fails to reach Earth orbit. *1960 - The Aquatic Ape Hypothesis originates when Alister Hardy publicly announces his idea that ape-human divergence may have been due to a coastal phase. *1964 - Ceylon declares emergency crisis due to unrest. *1965 - March Intifada: A Leftist uprising erupts in Bahrain against British colonial presence. *1966 - BOAC Flight 911 crashes on Mount Fuji, Japan, killing 124. *1970 - The Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty goes into effect after ratification by 43 nations. * 1970 - Dubnium atoms are first detected conclusively. *1973 - Donald DeFreeze, the future Symbionese Liberation Army leader, escapes from Vacaville Prison. *1974 - Yom Kippur War: Israeli forces withdraw from the west bank of the Suez Canal. *1976 - The British pound falls below $2 USD for the first time. *1978 - The Landsat 3 is launched from Vandenberg AFB in California. *1979 - Detection equipment picks up a gamma ray burst originating from the Large Magellanic Cloud, leading to the discovery of soft gamma repeaters. * 1979 - Voyager 1's closest approach to Jupiter, 172,000 miles. *1982 - Venera 14, a Soviet satellite arrives at the planet Venus. *1988 - Constitution of Turks and Caicos Islands is restored and revised. *1991 - Iraq releases all Gulf War prisoners. *1998 - NASA announces that the Clementine probe orbiting the Moon has found enough water to support a human colony. *1999 - Paul Okalik is elected first Premier of Nunavut. *2001 - In Mecca, 35 Muslim pilgrims are crushed to death during the annual Hajj pilgrimage. *2003 - In Haifa, 17 Israeli civilians are killed by a Hamas suicide bomb in the Haifa bus 37 massacre. *2005 - The Burkinabé Party for Democracy and Socialism holds its first National Convention. Births *1133 - King Henry II of England (d. 1189) *1324 - King David II of Scotland (d. 1371) *1512 - Gerardus Mercator, Flemish cartographer (d. 1594) *1563 - John Coke, English politician (d. 1644) *1575 - William Oughtred, English mathematician (d. 1660) *1585 - John George I, Elector of Saxony (d. 1656) *1658 - Antoine Laumet de La Mothe, sieur de Cadillac, French explorer (d. 1730) *1693 - Johann Jakob Wettstein, Swiss theologian (d. 1754) *1696 - Giovanni Battista Tiepolo, Italian painter (d. 1770) *1703 (N.S.) - Vasily Kirillovich Trediakovsky, Russian poet (d. 1768) *1723 - Princess Mary of Great Britain (d. 1773) *1739 - Benjamin Ruggles Woodbridge, doctor, Massachusetts militia officer, member of the Massachusetts legislature (d. 1819) *1748 - Jonas C. Dryander, Swedish botanist (d. 1810) * 1748 - William Shield, English musician (d. 1829) *1750 - Jean-Baptiste Gaspard d'Ansse de Villoison, French classical scholar (d. 1805) *1794 - Jacques Babinet, French physicist (d. 1872) * 1794 - Robert Cooper Grier, Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court (d. 1870) *1814 - Wilhelm von Giesebrecht, German historian (d. 1889) *1815 - John Wentworth, American politician (d. 1888) *1817 - Austen Henry Layard, English archaeologist (d. 1894) *1836 - Charles Goodnight, American cattle rancher (d. 1929) *1853 - Howard Pyle, American author and illustrator (d. 1911) *1867 - Louis-Alexandre Taschereau, Premier of Quebec (d. 1952) *1869 - Michael von Faulhaber, German cardinal and archbishop (d. 1952) *1870 - Frank Norris, American writer (d. 1902) *1871 - Rosa Luxemburg, Socialist revolutionary (d. 1919) *1873 - Olav Bjaaland, Norwegian explorer and cross-country skier (d. 1961) *1874 - Henry Travers, British actor (d. 1965) *1879 - Sir William Beveridge, British economist (d. 1963) *1883 - Marius Barbeau, French Canadian ethnographer and folklorist (b. 1969) *1886 - Dong Biwu, High-ranking member of the Communist Party of China (d. 1975) *1887 - Heitor Villa-Lobos, Brazilian composer (d. 1959) *1897 - Set Persson, Swedish communist politician (d. 1960) *1898 - Zhou Enlai, Premier of the People's Republic of China (d. 1976) * 1898 - Soong May-ling, Chinese wife of Chiang Kai-Shek (d. 2003) *1904 - Karl Rahner, German theologian (d. 1984) *1908 - Irving Fiske, American writer, playwright, (d. 1990) * 1908 - Sir Rex Harrison, English actor (d. 1990) *1914 - Philip Farkas, American horn player and teacher (d. 1992) *1915 - Laurent Schwartz, French mathematician (d. 2002) *1918 - Milt Schmidt, Canadian ice hockey player, coach and manager * 1918 - Red Storey, Canadian football player and ice hockey referee (d. 2006) * 1918 - James Tobin, American economist, Nobel laureate (d. 2002) *1920 - José Aboulker, Jewish Communist * 1920 - Virginia Christine, American actress (d. 1996) *1921 - Elmer Valo, American baseball player (d. 1998) *1922 - James Noble, American actor * 1922 - Pier Paolo Pasolini, Italian writer and film director (d. 1975) * 1923 - Laurence Tisch, American investor *1927 - Jack Cassidy, American actor (d. 1976) *1929 - Erik Carlsson, Swedish rally driver *1930 - Del Crandall, American baseball player *1931 - Fred Othon Aristidès, French comics artist * 1931 - Barry Tuckwell, Australian horn virtuoso *1933 - Tommy Tucker, American blues singer and pianist (d. 1982) *1934 - Daniel Kahneman, Israeli economist, Nobel laureate * 1934 - James B. Sikking, American actor *1936 - Canaan Banana, first President of Zimbabwe (d. 2003) * 1936 - Dean Stockwell, American actor *1937 - Olusẹgun Ọbasanjọ, President of Nigeria *1938 - Paul Evans, American singer and songwriter * 1938 - Fred Williamson, American football player and actor *1939 - Samantha Eggar, English actress * 1939 - Peter Woodcock, Canadian serial killer * 1939 - Pierre Wynants, Belgian chef *1940 - Malcolm Hebden, English actor *1942 - Felipe González, Prime Minister of Spain * 1942 - Mike Resnick, American science fiction author *1943 - Billy Backus, American boxer *1944 - Lucio Battisti, Italian singer (d. 1998) * 1944 - Roy Gutman, American journalist, Pulitzer Prize winner *1946 - Murray Head, British actor and singer * 1946 - Richard Bell, Canadian musician (The Band) *1947 - Eddie Hodges, American actor and singer * 1947 - Clodagh Rodgers, Irish singer * 1947 - Kent Tekulve, American baseball player *1948 - Eddy Grant, Guyana-born singer * 1948 - Richard Hickox, English musical conductor * 1948 - Elaine Paige, English singer and actress * 1948 - Paquirri, Spanish bullfighter (d. 1984) *1949 - Franz Josef Jung, Commander-in-chief of the German Bundeswehr *1951 - Giorgos Ninios, Greek actor *1952 - Alan Clark, English keyboardist (Dire Straits) *1954 - Marsha Warfield, American actress, comedienne *1955 - Penn Jillette, American magician and comedian *1956 - Adriana Barraza, Mexican actress * 1956 - Teena Marie, American singer *1957 - Mark E. Smith, English singer (The Fall) *1958 - Andy Gibb, English-born Australian singer and teen idol (d. 1988) *1959 - Vazgen Sargsyan, Armenian politician (d. 1999) * 1959 - David Fury, American television writer and producer *1960 - David Tibet, English musician (Current 93) *1962 - Jonathan Penner, American reality show contestant * 1962 - Charlie and Craig Reid, Scottish musicians (The Proclaimers) *1966 - Michael Irvin, American football player * 1966 - Bob Halkidis, Canadian hockey player * 1966 - Aasif Mandvi, Indian-born American actor and comedian *1969 - Paul Blackthorne, British actor * 1969 - Moussa Saïb, former Algerian footballer * 1969 - MC Solaar, French rapper *1970 - John Frusciante, American musician (Red Hot Chili Peppers) * 1970 - Lisa Robin Kelly, American actress *1971 - Jeffrey Hammonds, American baseball player * 1971 - Evil Jared Hasselhoff, American musician (Bloodhound Gang) * 1971 - Yuri Lowenthal, American actor/author/painter * 1971 - Filip Meirhaeghe, Belgian mountainbiker *1972 - Luca Turilli, Italian musician (Rhapsody) *1973 - Yannis Anastasiou, Greek footballer * 1973 - Ryan Franklin, American baseball player *1974 - Kevin Connolly, American television actor and comedian * 1974 - Jens Jeremies, German footballer * 1974 - Matt Lucas, English comedian * 1974 - Eva Mendes, American actress *1975 - Jolene Blalock, American actress * 1975 - Sasho Petrovski, Australian soccer player * 1975 - Niki Taylor, American model * 1975 - Luciano Burti, Brazilian racing driver *1976 - Šarūnas Jasikevičius, Lithuanian basketball player * 1976 - Paul Konerko, American baseball player * 1976 - Katerina Matziou, Greek actress * 1976 - Tim Sylvia, American mixed martial artist *1977 - Bryan Berard, American ice hockey player * 1977 - Mike MacDougal, American baseball player * 1977 - Wally Szczerbiak, American basketball player *1978 - Mike Hessman, American baseball player * 1978 - Kimberly McCullough, American actress *1978 - Papoose, American rapper *1979 - Tang Gonghong, Chinese weightlifter *1981 - Andreas Wiig, Norwegian snowboarder * 1981 - Paul Martin, American ice hockey player * 1981 - Shugo Oshinari, Japanese actor *1982 - Daniel Carter, New Zealand Rugby player * 1982 - Giorgia Palmas, Italian television personality and model *1985 - Ken'ichi Matsuyama, Japanese actor * 1985 - Whitney Port, Cast member of The Hills TV series *1986 - Matty Fryatt, English footballer *1987 - Anna Chakvetadze, Russian tennis player *1988 - Trevor Carson, Northern Irish footballer * 1988 - Bjarni Viðarsson, Icelandic footballer *1989 - Jake Lloyd, American actor Deaths *1534 - Antonio da Correggio, Italian painter (b. 1489) *1539 - Nuno da Cunha, Portuguese governor in India (b. 1487) *1592 - Michael Coxcie, Flemish painter (b. 1499) *1611 - Shimazu Yoshihisa, Japanese warlord and samurai (b. 1533) *1622 - Ranuccio I Farnese, Duke of Parma (b. 1569) *1695 - Henry Wharton, English writer (b. 1664) *1726 - Evelyn Pierrepont, 1st Duke of Kingston-upon-Hull, English politician *1770 - Crispus Attucks a free black American *1776 - Yeongjo of Joseon, ruler of Korea (b. 1694) *1778 - Thomas Arne, English composer (b. 1710) *1815 - Franz Mesmer, Austrian developer of hypnotism (b. 1734) *1827 - Pierre-Simon Laplace, French mathematician (b. 1749) * 1827 - Alessandro Volta, Italian physicist (b. 1745) *1829 - John Adams, last surviving HMS Bounty mutineer (b. 1766) *1849 - David Scott, Scottish painter (b. 1806) *1876 - Marie d'Agoult, German-born writer (b. 1805) *1893 - Hippolyte Taine, French historian (b. 1828 *1895 - Nikolai Leskov, Russian writer (b. 1831) * 1895 - Henry Rawlinson, British soldier and scholar (b. 1810) *1903 - George Francis Robert Henderson, British soldier (b. 1854) *1907 - Friedrich Blass, German classical scholar (b. 1843) *1925 - Johan Jensen, Danish mathematician (b. 1859) *1926 - Clément Ader, French aviation pioneer (b. 1841) *1927 - Franz Mertens, German mathematician (b. 1840) *1929 - David Dunbar Buick, Scottish-born American automobile pioneer (b. 1854) *1931 - Fr. Arthur Tooth SSC, Anglican Clergyman prosecuted and imprisoned for ritualist activities (b. 1839) *1940 - Cai Yuanpei, Chinese educator (b. 1868) *1944 - Max Jacob, French poet and writer (b. 1876) *1945 - Lena Baker, American murderer (b. 1901) *1947 - Alfredo Casella, Italian composer (b. 1883) *1953 - Sergei Prokofiev, Russian composer, (b. 1891) * 1953 - Joseph Stalin, Georgian leader of the Soviet Union (b. 1879) * 1953 - Herman J. Mankiewicz, American screenwriter (b. 1897) *1955 - Antanas Merkys, President of Lithuania (b. 1888) *1963 - Patsy Cline, American singer (b. 1932) * 1963 - Cowboy Copas, American singer (b. 1913) * 1963 - Hawkshaw Hawkins, American singer (b. 1921) *1965 - Chen Cheng, Chinese politician (b. 1897) * 1965 - Pepper Martin, American baseball player (b. 1904) *1966 - Anna Akhmatova, Russian poet (b. 1889) *1967 - Georges Vanier, Governor General of Canada (b. 1888) *1973 - Michael Jeffery, British music manager (b. 1933) *1974 - Billy De Wolfe, American actor (b. 1907) * 1974 - Sol Hurok, Russian-born impresario (b. 1888) *1977 - Tom Pryce, Welsh Formula One driver (b. 1949) * 1977 - Jansen Van Vuuren, Dutch volunteer safety marshall at the 1977 South African Grand Prix *1980 - Jay Silverheels, Canadian actor (b. 1912) * 1980 - Winifred Wagner, German opera producer (b. 1897) *1981 - Yip Harburg, American lyricist (b. 1896) *1982 - John Belushi, American actor (b. 1949) *1984 - Tito Gobbi, Italian baritone (b. 1915) * 1984 - William Powell, American actor (b. 1892) *1988 - Alberto Olmedo, Argentine comedian (b. 1933) *1990 - Gary Merrill, American film actor (b. 1915) *1993 - Cyril Collard, French author and filmmaker (b. 1957) *1995 - Vivian Stanshall, English musician (Bonzo Dog Band) (b. 1943) * 1995 - Gregg Hansford, Australian motorcycle and touring car racer (b. 1952) *1996 - Whit Bissell, American actor (b. 1909) *1997 - Samm Sinclair Baker, American diet author (b. 1909) *1999 - Richard Kiley, American actor (b. 1922) *2000 - Lolo Ferrari, French pornographic actress (b. 1962) *2004 - Walt Gorney, American actor (b. 1912) *2006 - Richard Kuklinski, American Mafia hit man (b. 1935) *2008 - Joseph Weizenbaum, German-American professor of computer science (b.1923) Holidays and observances *Learn from Lei Feng Day in China. *Approximate beginning of month of jīngzhé in Chinese calendar. *St Piran's Day - Cornwall's national day. *Feast of St. Ciarán Saighir, patron of the Diocese of Ossory, in Irish calendar. *Saint Theophile (d. 195) *Saint Olivia (d. 308) *March 5 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- March 05